


HOW i BECAME A KiNG

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, The Definition of Insanity, how to slut he becomes a king, not really stockholm syndrome but still, salvery
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Vaas était destiné à devenir l'un des plus grands guerriers de toute l'histoire de Rook Islands. C'était sans compter avant l'arrivé du Tyrant, Hoyt Volker.[MxM] [HoytxVaas] [SEXUAL ABUSE.]





	1. At the beginning, there was you and me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ici, je revisiterais le passé de Vaas et de sa soeur, Citra. J'espère que vous êtes partant ?

Rook Ilsand, île du sud.

\- Citra ?  
\- V-Vaas ? Que … Que fais-tu là ?

La fillette âgée de sept ans essuya rapidement une orbe salée qui perlait le long de sa joue et regarda son frère avec un grand sourire qui n'allait pas du tout avec son expression blessée. Vaas s'avança vers elle puis s'agenouilla tout près d'elle sur le sol poussiéreux avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne qu'il caressa doucement avec son pouce, geste qu'il avait l'habitude de faire pour la rassurer.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda le garçon en ignorant la question de sa sœur qui renifla en essuyant une seconde larme.  
\- Les Rakyats … Notre peuple se meurt Vaas … J'ai encore vu de mes propres yeux un des nôtres se faire massacrer par des hommes que je n'avais jamais aperçu auparavant … Je me suis enfuis aussi vite que j'ai put, mais … Mais je n'ai pas put sauver notre amie … Vaas … J'ai si peur … Je ne suis pas prête à endosser le rôle de ... De Déesse ...

La rakyat éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son frère qui ne ressenti aucune émotions pour son amie décédée mais un petit éclat de colère s'anima tout au fond de lui et resserra son étreinte autour de sa sœur de façon protectrice. Il vint même embrasser son front avec douceur et chuchota sombrement.

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien … J'te le promet, Citra. Les Rakyats n'mourront pas. Pas tant que j'serais là. Je suis en âge de devenir un guerrier et je deviendrais l'un des plus puissants que cette tribu ait jamais connue. Personne ne pourra m'enlever ça et tu verras, tu ne perdras plus jamais personne.  
\- Père et mère seraient tellement fiers de toi … Répondit-elle entre deux hoquets silencieux. Tu as toujours été destiné à de grandes choses Vaas. Les doyens l'avaient prédit … Vaas hocha doucement la tête avant que sa sœur ne recule et ne poursuive en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Puissent nos ancêtres t'accompagner sur la route du guerrier.

Et avec cela, la jeune fille vint faire glisser un collier au cordon de cuire autour du cou de son frère et vint ensuite plaquer sa main symboliquement sur la pierre de Jade dont il était orné. Le noiraud reconnu l'incantation de chance que cette dernière avait apprise.

Vaas était l'élu de Citra, la plus jeune Déesse de toute l'histoire de Rook Island. Vaas quant à lui était destiné a devenir le plus grand guerrier de toute Rook Island.


	2. Première partie : One scar, two Paths.

Rook Ilsand, île du Nord, neuf ans plus tard.

Vaas cracha au sol avec mépris alors qu'un rictus venait soulever le coin de ses lèvres. Couvert de sueur, le souffle court par l'excitation et l'effort, le guerrier Rakyat était au plus haut de sa forme pour cet entraînement intensif sous la chaleur tropicale de Rook Island. Il recula d'un pas et se remit en position de combat, prêts à renouveler l'enchaînement qui avait fait mordre si facilement la poussière à son frère d'arme, l'invitant même d'un geste arrogant de la main. Mais alors que son adversaire au sol se relevait avec difficulté, il jeta un regard noir en direction de Vaas puis de leur formateur au combat rapproché.

\- Maître ! Ce Taré-Vaas recommence ! Il a faillit me casser la mâchoire, vous trouvez ça normale ?! Furieux et l'arcade gonflée, le jeune guerrier se retourna vers le noiraud et cracha. C'est quoi ton problème ?! Vaas inclina progressivement la tête sur le coté alors que ses bras vinrent se détendre le long de son corps.  
\- On est là pour devenir plus fort, hermano, chuchota le garçon au mohwak qui le toisait avant de minauder au professeur. J'pas raison ?  
\- Tu vas trop loin Vaas, rétorqua ce dernier en aidant l'autre à se relever. Tu dois comprendre que ici, c'est un entraînement, pas une mise à mort.  
\- Tsss … Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de bras cassés, j'avancerais jamais avec vous, siffla-t-il, son regard passant de son camarade à son formateur. J'me casse, finit-il par lâcher en quittant le temple.

Sans se retourner alors que son instructeur le rappelait à l'ordre, Vaas s'enfonça dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le village le plus proche. Sans même saluer qui que ce soit, il traversa l'endroit et termina son chemin devant une maison spacieuse dans laquelle il entra un peu trop soudainement. Citra qui était occupée à faire les derniers préparatifs pour le premier tatouage de son frère afin de le faire rentrer officiellement dans la course des guerriers Rakyat sursauta avant de se tourner vers son frère qui était revenu bien trop tôt de son entraînement.

\- Un problème ... ?  
\- Ils disent que je suis trop violent pour eux, que j'suis taré. C'qu'ils ne savent pas … C'qu'ils savent pas, c'est que l'île Sud est complètement à l'ennemi. Tu crois que j'vais laisser passer ça ? Non … Non, non, non …

Il envoya valser contre le mur une caisse en bois avec violence qui se brisa sous l'impacte avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le lit. Ses membres tremblaient de colère. Les Rakyats devenaient faibles à cause de ce genre de guerriers.

\- Calme, Vaas, murmura sa sœur qui vint déposer sa main sur l'épaule fébrile de son frère aîné. Nous perdons du terrain mais bientôt, tu seras assez fort pour mener cette tribu et nous faire gagner. Le Tyrant de Rook Sud ne s'en tirera pas à si bon compte, après nous avoir chassé de chez nous il y a neuf ans maintenant.  
\- Si on ne fait rien, il va aussi envahir l'île Nord, Citra.  
\- Ça ne risque pas … Répondit sombrement sa sœur qui baissa les yeux vers son aîné. Est-ce que tu es prêts ?  
\- Ouais. Peu importe ce que tu me demandera. Tu sais que je vendrais même mon âme au Diable pour toi. Je tuerais pour toi.

L'adolescente fixa son frère dans les yeux en esquissant un sourire en coin. Englobant son visage de ses mains, la jeune femme déposa son front contre celui de son aîné qui ferma les yeux alors que ses mains rejoignaient celles de sa sœur.

\- Tu pourras tuer un des tiens pour moi, Vaas ? Demanda-t-elle avec froideur mais c'est sans surprise qu'elle l'entendit répondre sans hésitation.  
\- Je ne ferais pas de différence si c'est toi qui me le demande.  
\- Alors tu devras tuer Yindee.  
\- Ce serait fait.

x

De toutes les personnes que Vaas avait put imaginer tuer, il n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde à Yindee le sage. Ce vieil hermite qui vivait au fond de la forêt ne représentait rien à ses yeux, alors pourquoi Citra voulait-elle qu'il l'élimine ?

Coupant le contacte de la voiture, il descendit du véhicule et rejoint le terrain du vieil homme qui cultivait en petite quantité des fruits et légumes à son compte afin de subsister à ses besoins. Au sons des pas de Vaas, ce dernier se releva lentement et regarda le nouvel arrivant d'un air grave. Peut-être qu'il savait pourquoi le guerrier était ici.

\- Je ne te connais pas, commença-t-il. Mais je sais pourquoi tu es ici.  
\- T'sais ?  
\- Les Dieux avaient prédit qu'une ombre viendrait un jour mettre fin à ma vie. Mais dis moi, pourquoi toi ?  
\- L'amour fait faire des folies hermano, répondit le guerrier qui sorti une machette de son étui accroché à sa hanche.  
\- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

A ces mots, Vaas fut un peu déçu de ne pas avoir à faire à un peu de résistance et le montra en affichant un air ennuyé mais le vieil homme était résolu à mourir alors il s'avança et d'un coup sec trancha la gorge de ce dernier. La blessure vint faire jaillir le sang de la victime qui écarquilla les yeux en se tenant le cou, la peur se lisant clairement dans ses yeux d'ambre. Vaas contempla le spectacle avec une étrange fascination alors que l'homme en face de lui agonisait au sol. Le sang ayant giclé en fines gouttes sur son visage coula lentement sur sa peau basanée jusqu'à atteindre la joue de l'ermite alors qu'il s'accroupissait au dessus de lui. Il avait rendu son dernier soupir, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de faire la différence. Mort ou vivant, la vie de cet homme lui importait peu.

Vaas observa son travail pendant quelques longues minutes. Il respectait cet homme, vraiment, lui qui avait accepté la mort aussi courageusement. Il méritait son respect. Il déposa son indexe et son majeur sur le front du défunt avant de faire glisser lentement ses doigts sur ses paupières afin de fermer ses yeux avant de se relever et retourner près de sa voiture et prit dans le coffre du véhicule un baril d'essence avant de retourner sur le terrain de l'ermite. Il entra dans l'abri de fortune de ce dernier et y aspergea tout ses biens à l'intérieur puis en ressorti tout en traçant une ligne d'essence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez loin pour y craquer une allumette et réduire cet endroit en cendres.

Alors que le terrain se faisait dévorer par les flammes, Vaas s'assit au volant de son pick-up et regarda l'endroit s'embrasser, les flammes crachant des flammes noirs alors qu'elles consumaient tout sur leur passage.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Vaas venait de tuer un innocent. Il avait exécuté cet ordre car il aimait sa sœur plus que tout. Il l'aimait tant que rien ni personne ne semblait avoir plus d'importance qu'elle. Sa volonté était divine. Il était prêts à exécuter ses ordres, peu importe ce qu'elle lui commandait de faire car, sans la famille, que serions-nous ?

x

En rentrant au temple, Vaas se rendit dans la partie réservée à Citra dont elle avait le privilège car la jeune femme était la prochaine déesse et lorsqu'il la trouva, elle se retourna lentement vers lui et vint l'accueillir chaleureusement.

\- Mon guerrier …

Le plus âgé ne répondit pas et vint à la place enlacer sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'agenouille face à elle, ses bras glissant lentement de ses reins jusqu'à ses hanches alors que cette dernière reculait en récupérant un objet non identifiable de Vaas. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, elle souffla sur le creux de sa main et répandit dans l'air un nuage de poussière à la couleur dorée sur le visage de son frère aîné qui cligna des yeux plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur son flanc alors qu'il entrait déjà dans un monde hallucinogène où la réalité n'était plus. C'était une part importante du riteal Rakyat.

Lorsque Vaas ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans le temple mais sur un sentier accidenté suspendu dans le vide. Autour de lui, des poissons avaient l'air de nager mais il n'y avait aucune présence d'eau. Il regarda en face de lui vit au bout de ce chemin la porte du temple de Citra.

\- Vaas. L'écho de la voix de Citra s'entrechoqua dans cet espace dénué de sens, força le garçon à s'avancer. Tu dois trouver l'objet que je désire afin de faire de toi … Le guerrier ultime.

Un flash blanc éblouie le garçon au mohawk alors que le sons bruyant de l'eau envahissait ses oreille comme si il était plongé dans celle-ci. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, l'endroit s'était métamorphosé et comme si il était soudainement capable de respirer sous l'eau, Vaas se voyait avancer sur un pont détérioré auquel il manquait plusieurs planches et qui ne semblait pas solide mais ses jambes avançaient d'elles mêmes alors que le vide s'était changé en océan tout autour de lui. Une scène surréaliste alors que durant sa progression sur ce pont, de petites parties de sa vie se jouaient, comme une mini reconstitution à échelle réel. Sur le coté de ce pont, des rochers flottants dans le vide mettaient en scène Vaas et sa sœur, s'enlaçant l'un l'autre en sanglotant à coté des cadavres de leurs parents.

« Promets moi de ne pas mourir ...  
\- Je serais avec toi jusqu'à la fin Citra, je te le promet ... »

Ce souvenir douloureux fut balayé par une explosion sous-marine, le rocher disparaissant dans un rideau de bulles mais un second souvenir vint faire surface comme le premier, de la même manière.

« Tu veux devenir une Déesse ?  
\- Oui ! Pour être plus forte, et pouvoir te protéger à mon tour.  
\- T'es bête … Alors moi je deviendrais un guerrier ! »

Le second rocher disparut à son tour et Vaas fit face à un escalier du temple de Citra jusqu'au sommet. Il y trouva un autel sur lequel reposait un couteau. Vaas l'avait déjà aperçu une fois. Il s'agissait d'une relique magique qui pourrait faire tourner la situation en sa faveur. Le jeune homme allait s'en saisir mais le paysage tout autour de lui se déforma tandis qu'un siphon se formait en face de lui, attirant toute l'eau en son centre à une vitesse folle jusqu'à ce que l'endroit se vide complètement de toute trace d'humidité. Vaas cligna des yeux et lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, il était sur une plage qu'il ne connaissait pas. En face de lui, un homme vêtu de noir avec une chemise rouge le fixait.

\- Hey ! Interpella Vaas qui croisait pour la première fois une personne dans ce monde.

Mais cette personne ne pipa mot. Son visage flou commença à s'affiner mais la personne disparut dans un nuage de fumé noir juste avant qu'il n'ait le temps de pouvoir l'identifier. Mais Vaas avait déjà vu ces habits de luxe quelque part. Il en mettrait sa main à couper.

x

Le guerrier émergea de son sommeil avec un peu de difficulté. Il était toujours au sol, mais sa sœur avait prit soin de lui nettoyer le visage et marquer sa main d'un premier tatouage sacré, preuve qu'il avait réussit sa mission.

\- Citra, ce couteau … Je sais où le trouver.


	3. Chapitre 1 : One scar, two Paths. Seconde partie.

Hoyt Volker. Ce nom revenait sans cesse aux oreilles de Vaas depuis quelques années maintenant. Hoyt, allias le Tyrant. La vie à Rooks avait changé depuis que cet homme s'était installé ici avec son trafique de drogue et d'esclaves. L'île du sud avait été complètement conquise par ce dernier et son armée de mercenaire.

Si les Rakyats luttaient encore pour éviter de finir en esclaves pour Hoyt, Vaas lui commençait à prendre un chemin différent que celui qu'avait tracé sa sœur pour lui.

Quelques mois c'étaient écoulés depuis que le jeune Rakyat recherchait l'objet tant désiré par sa sœur. Ce fameux couteau qui l'aiderait à devenir un guerrier digne de ce nom et plus il avançait dans ses recherches, plus la localisation de cet artefact se rapprochait, devenait à porté de mains.

Le couteau se trouvait sur l'île du Sud, dans un avant-poste de la Milice de Hoyt.

X

\- Prends au moins quelques guerriers avec toi, Vaas ! Gronda sa sœur. C'est trop dangereux d'y aller seul, même toi tu ne pourras pas voler ce couteau sans aide.

Agacé, le garçon avait fait claquer sa langue sur son palais en tournant le dos à sa sœur qui avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il sentait dans son dos le regard perçant de sa cadette qui ne le lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne vers elle, impatient.

\- Putain Citra, tu veux ce couteau ou pas ?

Le ton froid de Vaas déconcerta la jeune femme, peu habituée à ce qu'il emploi ce ton avec elle et s'approcha silencieusement avant de tendre sa main jusqu'à toucher la joue de son aîné.

\- Tu es l'élu des Rakyats, Vaas.  
\- Bien plus que ça, coupa ce dernier en aiguisant son regard de jade. Je serais de retour dans deux jours. Si dans deux jours je ne suis pas de retour, là, tu pourras envoyer du renfort.  
\- D'accord. Conclut alors sa sœur le visage assombri par l'inquiétude.

Vaas n'en prit pas compte et dépassa cette dernière sans dire un mot de plus, la bousculant légèrement de son épaule. Le sang du guerrier bouillonnait d'anticipation. Deux jours ? Vaas renifla avec indignation. Il serait là avant la tombée de la nuit.

X

Un coup de frein à main arrêta brusquement la voiture que le guerrier avait emprunté au temple avant qu'il n'en sorte et passe à l'arrière afin de récupérer ses armes. Sniper-silencieux, couteau, fumigènes, A-K. Le plan était simple : neutraliser les sentinelles qui balayaient les environs avec leurs snipers de pointes et les alarmes qui pourraient être utilisés pour appeler du renfort à la pelle. Il ne manquerait plus qu'à éliminer le reste des troupes et le couteau serait à lui.

Il attendit patiemment que le soleil se couche derrière la montagne, la jungle et l'avant-poste se recouvrant ainsi d'un manteau sombre. Vaas esquissa un sourire en coin. Autour de cette base, la jungle offrait au garçon de multiples possibilités de points de retraites au cas où les choses ne tourneraient plus en sa faveur. C'était son terrain de jeu, il saurait exploiter cet endroit, ne faire qu'un avec lui, en tirer profit au maximum. Vaas était un chasseur.

Parfaitement camouflé, il attendit un peu plus que la pénombre tombe sur l'endroit gardé avant de se placer stratégiquement avec son sniper. Une première tête fut alors alignée sur la lunette de son viseur et le plus jeune murmura froidement.

\- Buena noches, cabrón.

La détente se fit presser puis fut directement suivie par une giclée de sang et l'effondrement de sa victime. C'était parfait, jubila Vaas. Tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Aucun tires manqués, personnes ne remarquaient que des corps tombaient un par un dans la base, que les alarmes sautaient jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes OFF, inutilisables car les balles de sniper les avaient littéralement faite exploser.

La voie était libre. Il pouvait progresser dans le camps et fouiller l'endroit par la même occasion lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun mercenaire en vu. En se penchant sur le corps d'un sentinelle, Vaas nota précautionneusement qu'ils étaient bien mieux armés que son propre peuple. Leurs gilets pare-balles étaient presque des bijoux aux yeux du jeune garçon qui secoua la tête énergiquement. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier sur ces détails tant qu'il n'aurait pas liquidé tout ce beau monde.

La base était simple. Un seul grand portail, donc une seule entrée, sortie. L'avant-poste ne comptait que deux grands bâtiments similaires se faisant faces et ne comptaient pas d'étages, seulement un rez-de-chaussé. Le couteau devait certainement être disposé dans un coffre dans un de ces deux bâtiment, pensa-t-il. Mais lorsqu'il bougea de position, ses dents grincèrent. Il ne l'avait pas aperçu en premier lieu, mais en changeant d'angle de vue, juste entre les bâtiment se tenait la bouche d'une mine fermée par une porte en fer.

\- Puto !

Pesta Vaas qui se voyait maintenant à recalculer toute sa stratégie. Il avait réussi jusqu'à maintenant à éliminer toutes les hostilités dehors, il ne lui restait que (si il y en avait) les mercenaires dans les bâtiments et … La mine.

Fort heureusement pour lui, les dieux Rakyat étaient avec lui. Le premier bâtiment n'avait pas été un très grand obstacle puisqu'il n'avait eut comme contrainte qu'un mercenaire endormi, assassiné dans son sommeil. Vaas fouilla l'endroit de font en comble jusqu'à ce qu'il passe à la seconde bâtisse qui ne fut pas plus remplit que la première mais un peu plus agitée. Les recherches ne donnèrent guère satisfaction au guerrier qui envoya une table au sol, les quatre pieds en l'aire. Soit la relique n'était pas ici, alors les données d'informations étaient erronées, soit … Le couteau était dans la mine qui devait certainement servir de coffre-fort. La colère, l'impatience commençaient à faire bouillir le jeune adulte.

La porte en fer était épaisse. Vaas était sur le point de faire demi tour, il n'avait rien pour faire exploser un tel blindage. Mais cette porte avait une serrure. Peut-être que avec un peu de chance il pouvait … Sa main se referma sur la poignet de porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit, au plus grand soulagement de Vaas qui faillit insulter la porte en crachant une injure à son intention mais le temps pressait.

A sa plus grande surprise, la mine n'était qu'autre qu'une simple petite grotte soutenue par quatre piliers de rocheux naturels et quelques piliers supporteurs de poids que l'on trouvait sur les chantiers de constructions afin de fortifier les bases de la grotte. Au sol, plusieurs squat de sac de couchages, caisses en bois aménagées comme table de fortunes sur lesquelles reposaient bouteilles d'alcools, assiettes, cigarettes. Vaas ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à la recherche de l'objet qui était la cause de sa présence ici.

La grotte n'était pas grande, mais c'était assez pour coincer le garçon pendant dix minutes alors qu'il s'activait. Il était presque sur le point d'abandonner, de se résoudre à disparaître d'ici sans laisser de traces car de toutes évidences, le couteau n'était pas ici. Mais, c'est un regardant distraitement l'emplacement d'un sac de couchage qu'il remarqua qu'il était posé en vrac sur une caisse qu'il n'avait pas fouillé.

\- Mi Dios … Murmura Vaas en ouvrant le coffre. T'es là enfoiré …

Empoignant le couteau, Vaas fixa l'arme, pas vraiment impressionné par le fait que sa forme soit plutôt original mais plutôt par le fait que de cet arme émanait une énergie qui envahissait peu à peu son corps. Une chaleur euphorique, une adrénaline qu'il appréciait. Observant cet artefact de près et sous toutes les coutures, le guerrier ne remarqua pas la présence dans son dos et sa tempe rencontra brutalement le dos du coffre qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Un grognement échappa au noiraud qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière et aperçu une tenue noir et jaune, celle des mercenaires du Tyrant Hoyt Volker.

\- Bouges pas ! Ordonna le mercenaire qui le tenait fermement par la nuque, son arme collé sur la tête du guerrier qui ne broncha pas. T'es qui ? Un sauvage de South ? T'as du cran, petit. Mais la récré est finit.  
\- Finit … ? Murmura le jeune adulte en reniflant avec dédain, ne relevant pas pour autant l'insulte de ce dernier envers son peuple. Puto … Tu m'prends pour qui, hun ?  
\- Fermes-là !  
\- Je t'ai posé … Une question …  
\- Fermes ta-gueule ou je te fais exploser la cervelle !

Empoignant plus fermement la couteau dans sa main, il se força à se calmer. Dans cette position, riposter serait signer son arrêt de mort. Il attendit que l'arme sur sa tempe soit enlevé et que le mercenaire lui dise de se redresser pour penser à un plan de secoure, et vite.

\- Les mains bien en vue, au dessus de ta tête, pas de gestes brusque, le menaça le mercenaire.  
\- Entiendo … Répondit Vaas en exécutant son ordre, un sourire en coin.

Mais lorsque sa main armée se releva, le soldat braqua son arme sur Vaas qui était dos à lui. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Lâches ton putain de couteau ! Eut le temps de prononcer ce dernier avant que Vaas ne fasse volt-face et ne lui tranche la gorge d'un geste vif en profitant de la rotation couplé à la vitesse de son corps et de son bras.

Ce n'était pas net et manifestement pas assez pour tuer le garde qui s'était agenouillé au sol en tenant sa gorge. Vaas s'accroupit devant lui et lui sourit en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

\- On se sent en sécurité avec une arme à feu. Mh? Taquina le noiraud avec ce sourire moqueur sur le visage. Mais … Murmura-t-il soudainement sombre. Quand on est un pendejo comme toi … Ça ne sert à rien. Tu diras bonjour à tes ancêtres de ma part, mh ?  
\- En …. Lé …  
\- Mh ? Pardon ? J'pas bien entendu, t'peux répéter ? Répondit Vaas en tendant l'oreille mais l'autre répondit avec un autre gargouillement de sang. Je t'ai dis … de REPETER, putain ! J'parle chinois peut-être ?! Un autre gargouillis lui répondit et Vaas vint alors le secouer par le col. Ce qu'il récolta ne fut qu'un spray de sang qui éclaboussa son visage par une multitudes de fines gouttelettes. Il écarquilla les yeux, faussement outré. Mierda ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de c'que tu viens de faire, hermano ? C'est super mal poli de cracher sur les gens, puto !

La tête du mercenaire se renversa en arrière, comme une poupée de chiffon que Vaas tenait dans ses bras, il le laissa tomber au sol. Il n'eut aucune réactions de la part de l'autre. Peut-être qu'il était mort, peut-être encore conscient, Vaas n'en avait que faire. Il avait ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Un coup de feu le fit sursauter. Lui qui pensait pouvoir sortir d'ici en toute tranquillité … Ennemi ? Allié ?

Vaas dépouilla l'autre de son arme à feu et sorti prudemment de la grotte et ce qu'il vu le mit en rage. Que venait faire une équipe Rakyat ici ?! Il était clair qu'ils prenaient l'avantage, mais Vaas en attrapa un a la volé et le plaqua furieusement contre un mur avant de lui cracher au visage d'un ton hargneux.

\- Gunadi ! Qu'est-ce que les Rakyats foutent ici ?!  
\- Citra ! Ta sœur nous a envoyé !  
\- FUCK ! Cracha Vaas en retour. Deux jours, DEUX jours j'ai dis !  
\- Elle a dit que ce serait plus rapide … Vaas, écoutes, on pourr-  
\- J'y crois pas … Maugréa ce dernier en relâchant à moitié l'autre guerrier, une main toujours fermée sur son col. Elle m'fait pas confiance … Cette connasse …  
\- Vaas, ne parles pas comme ça de notre Déesse.

Le noiraud se figea brusquement, comme un serveur informatique qui aurait dut mal à assimiler un surplus d'information. I releva ensuite doucement la tête et le regarda comme si il venait de dire la plus grosse ânerie qui soit.

\- ''Notre'' Déesse … ? Oh Dios mio … Cette puta vient de foutre mon plan en l'air et j'ai une armée de mercenaire à mon cul maintenant ! Si vous n'aviez pas débarqué, je serais parti sans faire d'histoire, mais le hic, le hic c'est que … C'est que vous avez tout fait foirer. Bande de CONS !

Son corps se tendit brusquement, tout ses sens en alertes lorsqu'une balle se figea dans le mur juste à coté de lui.

\- Enculé ! Cracha Vaas en direction du tireur qu'il abattu avant de remuer violemment l'autre Rakyat. Bouges ton cul, on se tire d'ici !

Un hochement de tête que Vaas ignora et tout deux accoururent vers les bâtiments pour se protéger des balles, contourner les mercenaires mais c'était peine perdue … Ils étaient cernés. Nombres d'entre eux avaient été abattus ou capturés.

\- Sans ces cons … Souffla-t-il à lui même tout en sortant un chargeur plein. J'serais d'jà loin …

Citra venait de le trahir. Même si elle ne voulait que son bien, pour lui … C'était une chose qui ne passait pas. Sa fierté en prenait un coup. Il avait été à deux doigts de montrer qu'à lui seul, il avait réussi à prendre un avant-poste mais il avait fallut qu'elle gâche tout, qu'elle mette sa vie en danger. Elle n'était pas digne d'être une meneuse, d'être la prochaine « God of War » des Rakyats.

La chambre de son arme claqua lorsqu'il la rechargea et l'instant qui suivit, il se mit en position pour riposter. Sa colère l'aveuglait. Elle était tel qu'il mit une seconde trop tard à comprendre que le guerrier à quelques mètres de lui venait de se faire plaquer au sol et qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'éviter ce coup de cross dans son angle-mort qu'il le frappa au niveau de son arcade alors qu'il allait jeter un regard en arrière. Le coup violent l'envoya au tapis sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, pas même sa chute.

Le milicien en question en profita pour le pousser sur le ventre en appuyant son pieds sur les cottes du garçon et tenta de le ligoter mais la main libre restée sous le ventre de Vaas se dégagea, pointant son arme à feu sur le visage du milicien et il n'hésita pas une seconde à presser la détente.

Il le rata.

Vaas n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le visage de son opposant était à porté de bras et il s'était débrouillé pour le manquer. Était-ce les dieux qui lui tournaient le dos ? La belle qui avait été tiré avait arraché un morceau d'oreille à l'autre qui se mit à brayer en pestant contre le guerrier qui profita de ce court laps de temps pour se relever, frapper le milicien à l'abdomen avec son pied pour le renverser puis fuir de cette endroit chaotique. Ses frères d'armes tombaient les uns après les autres mais Vaas avait une mission à accomplir: ramener le couteau à Citra. Quant à elle … Il aurait une sérieuse conversation avec elle, et pas sûr qu'il puisse garder son sang-froid car si cette opération avait foiré, c'était uniquement de sa faute. Il savait tout au fond de lui que sans son interaction, il serait déjà sur la route du retour.

Vaas se dépêcha de ramasser le couteau et se remit sur ses pieds, ayant trouvé un espace ou passer sans trop de dégâts pour sa personne et pouvoir s'éclipser comme une ombre dans la nuit mais une vive douleur vint le clouer au sol lorsqu'il s'appuya sur sa jambe. S'écrasant au sol comme un poids mort, Vaas replia sa jambe blessé et tenta de stopper le sang de couler en y appuyant ses mains sur la blessure mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'un guerrier qui tenta de le relever mais ce dernier se fit abattre sans état d'âme, une balle ayant traversée sa boite crânienne.

La rage au ventre, Vaas se traîna jusqu'au corps de son allié et tenta de récupérer son A-K mais une boots vint donner un coup à l'arme qui glissa sur le sol sur quelques centimètres. Ce coup fut instantanément suivit par un impacte de semelle en plein visage.

Temporairement figé par la douleur, Vaas cessa de respirer puis lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se sentit se faire soulever par deux hommes, tout deux le contrôlant de chaque coté en le tenant fermement par les épaules. Ne pouvant utiliser sa jambe blessée, il claudiqua en s'appuyant à contre cœur sur ces deux miliciens avant que ces derniers ne le jettent sur le sol à l'entrée de l'avant-poste. Mordant une seconde fois la poussière, Vaas reprit une position assise, pliant une jambe sous lui alors que celle blessé resta raide sur le coté. Une main vint ensuite l'attraper brutalement par son mohawk en tirant sa tête en arrière ainsi que ses mains qui se retrouvèrent plaquer dans son dos. Il siffla comme un animale sauvage tout en remuant comme un beau diable mais il ne fit que récolter un coup du milicien qui serra plus que de normalité ses liens, coupant presque sa circulation sanguine.

Aucun mots ne sorti de la bouche de Vaas, pas un seul. Il observait ses ennemis comme un animale blessé qui n'hésiterait pas à mordre à la première occasion. Si ses frères d'armes avaient peur et baissaient le regard, lui n'était que rage, que haine. L'envie de sauter à la gorge de ces miliciens et leur broyer la trachée était si vive qu'il en tremblait. Une voix vint alors faire réagir les miliciens qui se mirent au garde-à-vous, droit comme des piquets.

\- Aaaaaah ! Voyons, voyons … Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Autochtone. Brillant, brillant.

Vaas tiqua. Cet homme n'était pas originaire de Rooks. Habillé d'habits de luxe, le garçon devina d'instinct que cet homme était une personne importante.

\- Mais, je vous avez dis … Pas de prisonniers, n'est-ce pas ? On tue la vermine. Alors, dites moi messieurs. Qu'est-ce que c'est que … ''ça'', mh ?  
\- Monsieur, un de ces rakyats à volé une relique que nous devions vous livrer.

Vaas n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment qu'il parlait de lui en le désignant ouvertement même si il ne daignait pas lui accorder un seul regard. Tout son corps se tendit brusquement lorsque le ''fancy guy'' s'avança et vint attraper Vaas par le menton, obligeant le jeune adulte à lever la tête.

\- Alors comme ça … On s'intéresse aux reliques de cette îles, mh ? Moi aussi je dois avouer. Ces babioles sont comme des trophées j'dois dire.  
\- Babioles … ? Vaas renifla sarcastiquement. T'es vraiment le dernier des cons, pas vrai, hermano ? Vaas aurait presque crut voir une lueur d'amusement dans le regard de ce dernier.  
\- Tu sais à qui tu parles au moins, railla l'homme qui relâcha brusquement son menton, envoya sa tête en arrière par la même occasion. Je suis Hoyt Volker, et toi mon petit, mon future larbin.  
\- Vete ala mierda ! Fulmina Vaas qui lui cracha au visage.

Ce que récolta le garçon en retour ne fut pas moins qu'une claque humiliante qui s'ensuivit du rire des mercenaires alors que Le Tyrant s'essuyait avec un mouchoir de soie.

\- Tu m'plaids bien gamin, comparé aux autres qui ne font que pleurnicher sur leur sort. J'vois un bon potentiel en toi ! Un tigre que j'me dois d'apprivoiser, n'est-ce pas ?

Hoyt tendit la main pour tapoter le haut du crâne de Vaas comme pour un animale et rit un peu plus lorsque ce dernier se décala brusquement à la manière d'un objet en fusion approché tout près de sa peau.

\- Bien messieurs, abattez moi tout ça, personne ne voudra de ces affreux comme esclaves, et emportez celui-ci dans ma base. Oh ! J'allais oublier, retrouvez moi ce couteau.

X

Vaas était complémentent déboussolé. Un sac sur la tête durant tout le voyage, le plus jeune sorti du véhicule, embarqué par les mercenaires de Hoyt jusqu'à la base. Combien de temps avait duré le voyage ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Il ne savait pas. Mais tout le long du trajet il était resté muet comme une tombe. Sa jambe engourdie le faisait tourner de l'œil et à chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de piquer du nez, un homme de Hoyt le secouait. Ce n'était pas spécialement méchant, mais Vaas était plutôt hostile avec ces personnes. Il y avait de quoi …

Les voitures de l'île sud possédaient la climatisation, au plus grand bonheur de Vaas qui était au bord de l'évanouissement. Pour s'occuper et éviter de s'endormir et se faire réveiller par une tape sur l'arrière du crâne, le jeune adulte écouta les autres parler, parler, et parler, jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses voisins ne viennent titiller sa curiosité.

\- Quand même, on fait vraiment un travail de merde mais on sera plus payé ici qu'autre part. J'suis bien content qu'il m'ait embauché. Tout ça, juste pour tuer de la vermine et faire du baby sitting et-... Le mercenaire s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Vaas qui avait rit. Quoi, t'as un problème ?  
\- No, no, hermano … Répondit ce dernier avec son accent espagnole. Alors en gros, vous êtes payer pour ça ?  
\- Ouais, si tu réussi à avoir la confiance de Hoyt, tu es traité comme un roi, à condition de respecter certaines règles.  
\- Fermes-là Mike, c'est un prisonnier.  
\- J'ai rien dit de confidentiel, rétorqua l'autre.

Le silence retomba dans le véhicule, si ce n'est que la musique, sûrement un CD exporté d'Amérique tournait en boucle sur un air de musique électro ou dubstep, Vaas se surpris même à aimer. C'était bien mieux que les musiques de la radio qui tournait sur Rooks …

Une fois l'automobile à l'arrêt, le changement de température fut radicale à la seconde où les portières s'ouvrirent. La fraîcheur du véhicule fit place à la chaleur matinale déjà assez lourde mais la température tropicale n'épargnait personne ici. Vaas serra les dents mais ne pipa mots lorsqu'il mercenaire le pressa pour sortir avant de le soutenir pour éviter qu'il ne s'ébroue sur le sol avec sa jambe où logeait encore la balle. Sous le soleil du petit matin qui tapait déjà ses épaules basanés, le jeune adulte devina au changement de température qu'il venait de rentrer dans un bâtiment puis lorsqu'il prirent des escaliers pour ce qu'il devinait être un sous-sol, des frissons le prirent d'assaut. Il grelottait presque.

Une porte en fer s'ouvrit et le sac sur sa tête disparut, laissant Vaas s'habituer à la faible luminosité. Une cellule. Il était dans une cellule qui ne se composait que du strict minimum comme un lit et un sanitaire.

Le mercenaire détacha ses mains avant de le pousser sur le lit sans aucune douceur, de la violence gratuite. Vaas lui jeta un regard noir mais ne donna pas au mercenaire la satisfaction d'une phrase acide.

\- Le doc va venir te soigner.

Furent les seuls mots que le jeune adulte eut le droit avant de se faire enfermer. Maintenant seul avec sa conscience, Vaas fit balader son regard dans tout les coins de sa cellule, il n'y avait rien pour le distraire, juste un lit, un sanitaire et cette caméra suspendu dans le coin.

Vaas détourna le regard en maugréant. Il n'était plus maître de plus rien, pas même de sa liberté. Et tout ça à cause de Citra. Combien de temps allait-il rester ici ? Allait-il finir ses jours dans ce trou à rat, ou une fois Hoyt lassé de lui le tuerait comme les autres rakyats ?

Un frottement de semelles sur le sol attira son attention. Un homme vêtu du même vêtements noirs et jaunes que les autres ouvrit la porte suivit d'un second homme qui resta à l'extérieur, sûrement pour surveiller.

\- On va éviter de compliquer les choses, tu vas être gentil et te mettre sagement sur le ventre.  
\- Huh … Idiota, tu crois que je vais me mettre sur le ventre pour toi ? Vas te faire foutre cabrón.  
\- Okay, tu me laisse pas le choix, soupira le mercenaire visiblement agacé. Il déposa son plateau médicale sur le sol et fouilla dans sa poche avant de tirer une seringue.  
\- Tu me piques, je t'arrache les couilles et j'te les fais ensuite manger, hermano. T'entends ?  
\- C'est c'qu'on va voir alors.

Vaas rêvait ou il le sous-estimait ? Il était le plus puissant guerrier de son clan, putain ! Le noiraud fronça les sourcils d'un air mauvais et attendit que l'autre s'avance jusqu'à lui et fit mine de le laisser faire mais une fois à sa porté, Vaas attrapa son poignet qui tenait la seringue et de son autre main, fit claquer son poing sur la mâchoire du mercenaire qui braya et le second qui surveillait la porte entra dans la pièce.

Comme un animale enragé, Vaas joua des poings et des jambes, frappant les deux hommes à la volée. Le garçon était hors de contrôle et pour son âge, il était plus fort que les deux hommes réunis. C'était peut-être son adrénaline qui lui faisait faire l'impossible, ou son sang de guerrier qui bouillonnait mais dans tout les cas … Sa blessure le faiblissait.

\- Tiens lui les jambes, j'prends ses poignets ! Ce petit enculé a faillit me casser le nez !

L'autre s'exécuta en plaquant les jambes du guerrier contre le matelas mais eut bien du mal à le contenir quant au docteur, il vint cruellement s'asseoir de tout son poids sur l'abdomen du plus jeune qui commença à paniquer et cracher des noms d'oiseaux en espagnole au visage de son bourreau qui vint ensuite tenir fermement les mains de Vaas au dessus de sa tête.

\- Okay, Mike, passe devant et tiens moi ses bras, dit-il en reculant un peu sur le garçon sur lequel il était assis. L'autre s'activa et vint lui tenir les bras alors que le docteur ajoutait en reprenant la seringue en main. On va faire se calmer maintenant, mh ?

Vaas lui lança un regard noir avant de grogner lorsque ce dernier vint lui attraper le menton pour le maintenir sur le coté, dévoilant sa gorge et sans hésiter, il y planta l'aiguille en retenant le sursaut du garçon qui avait siffler entre ses dents. Les deux mercenaires le retinrent quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le plus jeune se détendre considérablement. Le doc vint alors lui remettre le visage en face et y observa ses pupilles dilatées comme deux billes noires, cachant presque la totalité de ses iris vertes.

\- Enculé … Lui lança le doc avant de se relever. C'est bon, t'es calmé ?

Vaas releva faiblement la main vers ce dernier mais la vision de son membre complètement flouté le perturba. Il se sentait bien, plus que bien même.

\- C'est quoi ça … ?  
\- De la drogue, histoire de te calmer mais aussi parce que le Boss nous a demandé de t'en donner chaque jour.  
\- Hein … ?

Avec l'aide du second mercenaire, le doc plaça Vaas sur le ventre et cette fois-ci, il ne rencontra aucune résistance. Il déchira ensuite le pantalon de son patient au niveau de sa blessure et entreprit de nettoyer sa plaie, envoyant l'autre mercenaire retourner à son poste.

\- Hoyt a des plans pour toi, gamin, répondit ce dernier en extrayant la balle.

A l'extraction, Vaas vint mordre le coussin qu'il tenait dans ses bras, évitant de bouger sa jambe et s'attirer les foudres du doc. Hoyt, des plans pour lui ?

\- Ah, ah … Très drôle hermano …

x

Un jour, une semaine, un mois, deux mois … Sans voir ni parler à personne. Les gardes venaient pour lui donner ses repas deux fois par jour sans même lui adresser la parole. Mais ce n'était pas le pire … Le doc venait tout les jours pour lui injecter sa dose et Vaas commençait à comprendre ce que faisait Hoyt. Le rendre dépendant. C'était sa seule petite liberté, pouvoir planer pendant quelques heures en toute tranquillité mais Vaas était de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient. Il ne protestait plus lorsque l'autre approchait avec la seringue, bien au contraire, il l'accueillait avec un grand sourire, tendant le bras à travers les barreaux de sa cellule, laissant le doc lui enfiler le garrot et le piquer comme un junkie.

X

Une année passa, Vaas avait compté en marquant le mur de traits. Il tournait dans cette petite pièce à la façon d'un animale fou, ne cessant de bouger d'un coin à l'autre. Personne n'avait le droit de lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un mot, pas un bonjour, oui, merde, rien du tout et Vaas tentait tant bien que mal de les forcer à interagir avec lui en les provocants de plusieurs façon mais rien n'y faisait, il se retrouvait aussitôt seul, lui et sa conscience qui commençait à défaillir.

La liberté lui manquait. La jungle lui manquait, la mer cristalline qui venait lécher ces plages blanches paradisiaques lui manquait. Vaas frappait les murs de ses poings jusqu'à ce que sa peau s'arrache, qu'il recouvre la surface rugueuse de cette cage de son propre sang, qu'il la frappe jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en fatigue et finisse par pleurer de colère, hurler à gorge déployée en se tenant la tête et ensuite renverser son lit d'un un élan de rage.

Vaas devenait-il fou ?

X

\- Hermano, chantonna le jeune homme appuyé sur les barreaux de sa cellule les bras ballant dans le vide. Puto, tu m'écoutes ? Hey, hey, hey, cabron ? Hey ?

Mais le garde qui était en charge de lui apporter son repas ne lui accorda même pas un regard, laissant Vaas marmonner dans sa barbe. A chaque visite, Vaas tentait une nouvelle approche. Chaque jour c'était la même chose, mais il pensait qu'il arriverait à leur faire changer d'avis.

\- C'est ça, à plus tard mi amor !

Une moue apparut sur le visage de Vaas qui se pencha pour récupérer son repas et remarqua que depuis quelques jours, ses repas diminuaient en contenance. Lui qui avait une faim de loup, il se tourna vers la caméra et adressa un joli majeur à l'intention de Hoyt et dieu sait qui le regardait en ce moment. Hoyt le drogué, le rendait dépendant et en plus de cela, il l'affamait ?

X

La pleine lune, haute dans le ciel informait Vaas qui ne devait pas être loin des trois heures du matin. Même si la plupart des gardes dormaient, quelques-uns montaient la garde pas loin de la cellule du captif de Hoyt. Assis en face du mur dans le coin gauche de sa chambre, Vaas tapotait doucement sa tête contre la surface tout en se parlant seul. Difficile de savoir ce que disait ce dernier il chuchotait.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il était coincé ici, et aucuns Rakyat n'avaient daigné ne serait-ce que faire une seule tentative … Si Citra avait été à sa place, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Citra …

\- Ah, ah … C'est jamais assez pour elle, n'est-ce pas … ? Vaas hocha la tête au sons de sa propre voix et continua sur un ton plus acide. Elle m'a envoyé chercher son foutu couteau, j'ai fais ça pour elle … Mais c'était pas assez, c'était pas assez … C'était PAS assez !

Son regard se déposa sur son bras gauche orné par le tatouage de Citra. Sa haine envers elle ne fit qu'empirer juste à la vue du tribale noir sur sa peau.

\- Bitch …

x

\- Vaas, le boss veut te voir.

Allongé sur son lit de fortune, Vaas cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas dans son rêve ? Peut-être, alors il décida de ne pas prêter attention et ne broncha pas d'un millimètre. Mais l'autre ouvrit sa cellule et fit un pas à l'intérieur en répétant sa phrase un peu plus fort.

\- Alors c'tait pas un rêve, hun … En deux ans, t'es la première personne à me parler.  
\- Dépêches toi de te lever, Hoyt t'attend.

X

Goûter un peu à la liberté, faire plus de deux cents pas et respirer enfin l'air de l'extérieur, Vaas était presque aux anges, ignorant royalement tout les autres éléments autour de lui. Étrangement, on ne lui avait pas ligoté les mains. Il était libre de ses mouvements, malgré les restreintes, l'arme du garde pointée sur lui en guise d'avertissement.

Rapidement, Vaas se retrouva face à une porte immense, sûrement le bureau de Hoyt. Les deux gardes placés de chaque cotés ouvrirent la porte et laissèrent entrer Vaas en premier avant de refermer la porte juste derrière lui.

Ce que vit en premier le garçon, ne fut pas Hoyt assis sur un fauteuil luxueux accoudé à son bureau, mais les liasses de billets sur le mobilier.

\- Vaas Montenegro, nationalité Canadienne, Mexicaine d,'où ton petit accent mh ? Née en 1985 à Rooks, membre du clan ''Rakyat'' ah, je t'en prie, assis toi !

Le jeune homme inclina la tête légèrement sur le coté, pas vraiment serein d'être fiché ainsi. Il s'exécuta tout de même en prenant place en face de ce dernier qui poursuivit sans même le regarder.

\- Une sœur de 19 ans, prêtresse du clan Rakyat, Citra Talugmai, demi-soeur je suppose, mh ?

Vaas ne répondit pas.

\- Comment se passe ton séjour ici sinon mon bonhomme, demanda l'autre sans se démonter pour autant devant le silence du plus jeune.

Vaas leva lentement vers Hoyt et le regarda quelques secondes impassiblement avant qu'un sourire ne vienne redresser le coin de ses lèvres.

\- T'as pris ton temps enfoiré, mh ? Me laisser pourrir dans une cage comme un animale, tu t'es cru au moyen âge, mh ? MH ? M'enfermer, moi ? Vaas FUCKING Montenegro ?!

Une explosion de rage consuma totalement le jeune guerrier qui se redressa brusquement sur ses jambes, attrapant Hoyt par le col dans un mouvement fluide. Appuyant son genoux sur le bureau pour se hisser et atteindre plus vite son persécuteur, le plus jeune renversa ce dernier en se jetant de tout son poids sur lui et tout deux tombèrent sur le sol. Vaas le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, la rage folle se lisant sur tout les traits de son visage. Hoyt eut un frisson d'excitation. Ce gamin, c'était quelque chose, un challenge.

Mais Hoyt était plus fort que Vaas et en un rien de temps, il fit reculer le plus jeune d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

\- Tu vois Vaas, c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi. Tu me feras toujours rire ! Ah, ah, alors, c'était quoi tout ça, mh ?  
\- Vas te faire foutre, cracha ce dernier qui se releva avec peine, une main sur son estomac. T'as pris MON île, chasser MA famille et tu crois que je vais gentiment t'écouter parler comme un connard ? Le truc c'est que … Le truc … C'est que je t'ai déjà tué une dizaine de fois.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends Vaas ? Tue moi, vas-y ! Montres moi qui tu es réellement !

Si Hoyt voulait qu'ils en arrivent là aussi facilement, Vaas n'allait pas le faire languir. Il le tuerait de ses propres mains, le priverait d'oxygène en comprimant sa gorge jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se révulsent et que son pouls sous ses doigts diminue jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pulse plus, que sa vie s'échappe de sa bouche.

L'adrénaline le poussa à l'acte sans même penser aux conséquences. Vaas était le plus féroce de son clan au corps à corps, mais ces deux années en captivité l'avait considérablement affaibli physiquement. Il avait pourtant, autant pour s'occuper l'esprit que pour garder sa forme, fait du sport dans sa cellule, chaque jours pour éviter de perdre en masse musculaire mais le manque de nourriture n'avait pas joué en sa faveur, il avait perdu énormément de poids.

Trop lent.

Un flash blanc obstrua sa vue suivit d'une vive douleur qui le fit reculer de quelque pas en arrière. Un épais liquide chaud s'écoulait le long de son crâne jusqu'à recouvrir son œil gauche alors que sa main se déposa, tremblante, sur la blessure impressionnante mais non létale sur son crâne.

\- Là, là … On a finit ? Bien … Murmura Hoyt, une machette ensanglantée à la main. Maintenant que j'ai … Il fit un mouvement de la main et Vaas comprit qu'il ne parlait pas à lui car deux mercenaires qui étaient entrés l'attrapèrent par les épaules et le forcèrent à se mettre à genoux. Finit de te montrer qui est le boss ici, tu vas m'écouter.

Le balafré garda son regard fixement sur le sol alors que de grosses gouttes d'hémoglobine venaient s'écraser sur le sol.

\- Tu sais, gamin, tu ne seras jamais leader des Rakyats. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ta sœur ne te laissera pas cette chance. Comment je le sais ? J'ai quelques espions au sein même de votre clan. Et devines quoi ? Ta sœur t'as vendu, elle devait se débarrasser de toi pour devenir leader, prêtresse absolu, ''Godess of war'' comme certains l'appellent.  
\- Tu mens … Citra ne ferait jamais ça …  
\- Oh, comme elle n'a jamais tué tes parents ? Le sang de Vaas se glaça dans ses veines, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous le choc. Une mort mystérieuse, mais la gamine était assez futé à son âge pour te le faire croire. Elle t'a toujours manipulé pour faire de toi ce qu'elle voulait, te faire-faire le sale boulot, te mener là où elle le voulait et tout ça pour quoi au finale ? Rien du tout, finir poignardé dans le dos par sa propre sœur.

Vaas aurait voulut hurler. Les seuls personnes qu'il avait réellement aimé dans sa vie avait été assassiné par sa propre sœur, non, demi-soeur. Tout concordé à présent. La mort trop précipité de ses deux parents, les discours de Citra, les longues nuits passées aux temples en compagnie des anciens tous plus fous les uns que les autres …

\- Ton tatouage, tu dois le briser Vaas. Elle te contrôle. Elle, ne te donnera rien, mais moi, je suis prêts à te donner tout ce que tu voudras, à condition que tu saches où tu te situes dans ma pyramide.  
\- Tout ce que je veux ? Demanda Vaas sans aucune hésitation.  
\- Absolument tout, sauf mon trône. Argent, drogue, mais avant de pouvoir gagner tout ça, tu devras monter les échelons, comme tout le monde. Donne moi la satisfaction que je ne t'ai pas gardé en vie pour rien, mes hommes ont autre chose à faire que de garder un gamin en cage, tu me coûtes un max de pognon, et de temps.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?  
\- Huh … Pour commencer, tu vas divertir mes hommes, avec ton corps.  
\- QUOI ?! Hey cabron ! J'suis pas une pute !  
\- Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire, où tu n'auras rien. Souviens toi, qui tiens la laisse ici. Toi, ou moi ?  
\- Tsss, siffla le plus jeune qui détourna la tête brusquement.  
\- Mes hommes n'auront pas le droit de te toucher, tu danseras pour eux.  
\- Danser ?  
\- Pole-dance, répondit Hoyt avec un hochement de tête.  
\- C'est dans mes cordes, confirma le plus jeune, qui cacha son soulagement.  
\- En ce qui me concerne moi … Murmura e plus âgé avec un sourire aux lèvres avant qu'il ne vienne s'agenouiller devant Vaas, attrapant son menton entre son indexe et son pouce. Deviens ma meilleur salope.

Le cœur de Vaas rata un battement dans sa poitrine. Il était d'accord pour danser, séduire les mercenaires mais se donner à Hoyt allait être plus compliqué, c'était repoussant. Mais le plus jeune ne broncha pas d'un centimètre face au regard insistant du plus âgé, si Vaas voulait monter les échelons et atteindre un rang décent, il se devait de montrer au Tyrant qu'il en avait dans le pantalon.

Quitter son clan qui ne lui apportait rien contre celui de Hoyt qui pouvait lui apporter tout ce dont il rêvait … Peut-être que Vaas était avide mais il ne l'était pas plus que sa sœur qui lui avait tout prit. Vaas n'avait plus rien, il repartait à zéro dans les serres aiguisés du Tyrant de Rooks SUD, mais c'était sa résurrection. Il allait brûler, se consumer puis renaître de ses cendres en un homme nouveau.

Ainsi, il aurait sa revanche contre Citra.

\- D'accord Hoyt, okay, okay, j'ai compris.  
\- Parfait alors ! Je savais que j'avais vu un potentiel exceptionnel chez toi, bon, maintenant, ramené le dans sa cellule faites ce que vous avez à faire avec sa blessure, nourrissait le et, Vaas, bienvenue dans l'empire, gamin.

C'était à la manière d'un bateau. Il fallait bien commencer par le stade le plus bas avant de devenir Capitaine. Vaas ne portait pas Hoyt dans son cœur, loin de là, mais il avait besoin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son objectif.

Un jour, Vaas avait lu dans un magazine une citation de Albert Einstein que la définition du mot folie était de refaire sans arrêt exactement la même connerie qu'on répète sans arrêt, en espérant que ça change. Mais cette fois ci … Les choses allaient réellement changer.


End file.
